88 Mile
by ThatReviewGeek
Summary: This is a continuation of the BTTF series, starring the main characters' kids  Marty's son, Mark and Doc's son, Verne . I decided to try a more dark take on the series, so I hope you enjoy it!


_**88 Mile Season 1 Episode 1**_

I wake up in the middle of an empty field. I have no idea where the hell I am or how I got here. In fact, I don't remember anything at all. I have no memory whatsoever. All I know is my name….or do I? I THINK my name is Mark McFly, son of Marty McFly, but I've forgotten everything else so I don't even know if THAT'S true. Anyways, I was determined to find answers. I search around this empty field and I find this person lying on the ground. It turns out he was sleeping, so I woke him up and, trying to ask in the nicest way possible, asked what was going on.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?", I asked the stranger, who was still dazed from just being woken up.

"You don't remember anything?", he asked me, like I should actually remember something.

"No I don't," I said in a very smart-aleck tone, "If I did, then I wouldn't be asking you, now would I?"

"I guess you're right there, Mark", he admitted.

"Wait, how do you know my name?" I asked.

Then, all of a sudden, his watch started beeping and he said,

"I'll explain later. Right now, we have to go"

He grabbed hold of my arm and, somehow, everything started turning blurry. There was a loud wooshing sound and I was being pulled by my arm through spirals. Finally, with a flash of bright light, everything stopped. I found myself in a completely different place. Now we were in a futuristic city with flying cars and tall skyscrapers. The stranger checked his watch and said we were now in Hill Valley, California in the year 2034. I was completely confused.

"Wait a minute," I said, completely confuzzled, "did we just travel through time?"

"I'll explain at lunch," he said, "We have about….wait a minute….crap!"

"What?" I asked.

"The watch," he said, "Its broken"

Now I was completely confused. What the hell does a goddamn watch have to do with anything? Either way, The stranger took me to lunch at the 80's Café.

"OK," The stranger said, "first of all, my name is Dr. Verne Brown and I am your best friend"

Right when he said that, memories came flooding back to me. Verne and I were friends from the day I was born. Even our fathers were best friends. We worked on inventions together. We reinvented the time-traveling vehicle that his dad created together. Wait, now I'm really starting to remember stuff. We recreated the time-traveling DeLorean first invented by Verne's father, Dr. Emmett Brown. But there was a malfunction. The flux waves of the flux capacitor mixed with the radiation waves of Verne's experimental atomic time watch and the DeLorean sent us to the prehistoric era and we crashed into a cave, Then we passed out. We woke up to find cavemen staring at us creepily. We must've been out for a while because our DeLorean was gone. We got up and saw that my stomach was glowing. Verne took readings of my stomach with his watch and said that there are flux readings in it. Then I started feeling weaker and weaker. I could barely stay awake. All I could remember is his watch beeping like mad and him grabbing on to my arm. Then, I blacked out and that's when the memories stopped flooding in.

"Mark," Verne yelled "MARK!"

It turns out I was dazed for a while since memories were coming back to me.

"I'm sorry," I said, "But I think I remember everything now"

We left the 80's café after drinking some Pepsi Free. We probably spent a few hours at the café, when we decided we had to bail and check out 2034. Verne was telling me about how we used our DeLorean, before the flux capacitor was lodged in my chest, to save people from threats, even though his father strictly forbids changing things in time. Anyways, we were walking around and we saw a group of hooded figures.

"Oh my god," Verne said "They found us"

Before I could ask who "they" was, he was pulling me by the arm through the streets. We passed right under flying cars, running away from god-knows-what. Finally, we hit a dead end and we were cornered. I saw what was chasing us for what I thought was the first time. They were humans. They had black billowing cloaks with hoods to mask their faces. It was then when I started feeling faint. The flux energy was making me weaker again. I could feel my legs weakening until I dropped to the ground. The last thing I saw before I blacked out was one of the hooded men picking up what looked like a polished piece of wood, pointing it at me, and yelling "AVADA KEDAVRA!"…

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
